O Espelho do Gato
by Custos Luna
Summary: Passaram-se cerca de 3 anos desde do Dark Kight Rise. Agora Bruce terá de ajudar uma estranha agente da polícia de NY, Martha Grey em troca de encontrar a única pessoa que perdeu e que ainda pode encontrar, Selina Kyle. Mal sabe ele que as coisas não são como parecem e que os segredos ainda não acabaram. M - pelo caso.
1. Cápitulo 1 - Uma Proposta

**Ok, este é o meu primeiro fanfiction por isso sejam simpáticos. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Não posso a Trilogia do Batman nem as suas personagens**

* * *

Uma Proposta...

O vento soprava lentamente sobre as folhas das árvores levando consigo os raios de luz do sol do meio da manhã. Eram estes pequenos momentos de tranqualidade que eram raros aqui. Na cidade cujo o crime não descansa nem dorme, onde os senhores do crime se mutilam uns aos outros só por causa de uma arma, onde os mafiosos se desfarção de boas pessoas para descobrir a melhor maneira de fazer todos cair. Senhoras e Senhores, bem-vindos a Gotham. A Cidades das Trevas. Mas, nem tudo é escuridão. Pois está cidade continua cheia de pessoas boas. Só tens das saber procurar e por vezes é preciso procurar muito bem.

Esta cidade passou por muito mas sempre, tal como uma Fênix, renasceu das cinzas… Bem, talvez com uma ajudinha. Alguns o chamam de criminoso outros de herói. O Guardião de Gotham. O Cavaleiro das Trevas. O Batman. O homem que salvou Gotham, pelo menos, 3 vezes. Um heroi de noite, um playboy de dia. Se calhar esse é mesmo o melhor disfarce. Quem é que iria suspeitar que o Bruce Wayne, o Princípe de Gotham, era um vigilante mascarado? Mas uma vida destas pode ser solitária. Não ter ninguém a quem contar o todas as verdades e todos os segredos do seu interior. Quer dizer ele tinha Alfred mas não era suficiente. Ele queria alguém que soubesse como era viver assim. Dividido ao meio. Ele queria mais. Ele _teve_ mais.

- Mestre Wayne. – chamou Alfred segurando uma bandeja de prata na entrada do quarto de Bruce.

- Sim, Alfred.

- Vejo que continua a observar os jardins. Tal como fez nos últimos meses. – disse o mordomo vendo que o homem mais novo debruçado sobre uma janela fachada apoiando-se sobre o braço esquerdo olhando para o exterior com um olhar vazio de costas para ele.

- Não sei se vou conseguir reabituar-me a isto tudo, Alfred. Não reconheço a mansão, o bosque, os jardins… nem mesmo o meu quarto. Quer dizer, eu nasci aqui, eu cresci aqui mas agora… é como se estivesse num lugar completamente diferente. – explicou Bruce virando o olhar para os olhos esverdeados de Alfred.

- É normal, Mestre Bruce. Esteve algum tempo fora. Vai ver que tudo vai voltar ao normal. – respondeu Alfred pousando a bandeja com fruta e sumo em cima da mesa de madeira.

- Eu voltei a acerca de 2 anos. Eu já me devia ter habituado a isto a muito tempo.

- Na verdade, o senhor voltou a 2 anos, 1 meses e 17 dias.

- A sério, Alfred. Estás a contar os dias. – disse Bruce com uma risada virando de costas a janela.

- E as horas, senhor. – respondeu o mordomo com um pequeno sorriso.

Bruce deu uma olhada rápida ao seu quarto. Continuava o mesmo dês que ele saiu de Gotham. Os mesmos moveis, as mesmas cortinas, a mesma cama… tudo estava igual. Ele lembrou-se de quando era mais novo, quando ele e o seu pai brincavam e conversavam neste mesmo quarto. Bruce ainda se lembrava de quando o seu pai lhe emprestava o seu estetoscópio e as horas que eles passavam só a ouvir os corações um do outro. Ele também se lembrava do coração do seu pai. Forte, reconfortante e suave. Um coração que parou por uma bala disparada por um verme ladrão que tudo o queria era dinheiro. Essa foi a entrada de Bruce para as trevas, o lugar que ele acreditava que iria viver até ao dia da sua morte e onde se enterrava cada dia que passava, sem numa saída para a luz. Ele teve saídas mas perdeu-as todas. _Todas. _Bruce andou até a pequena mesa no centro da sala e pegou no copo de sumo de laranja.

- A alguma coisa para fazer hoje na empresa? – perguntou ele dando um golo do sumo.

- Não, o Mr. Fox avisou-me ontem que tudo está a correr bem. Hoje o senhor pode dizer que tem "um dia de folga." – respondeu Alfred saindo do quarto – Tenha um bom dia, Mestre Bruce – disse o mordomo fechando atrás de si.

Bruce olhou novamente para a janela. Na verdade, não era só o seu quarto que não tinha mudado. Toda a mansão estava exatamente igual. A casa, os jardins, o bosque e a… caverna. Ele só tinha ido lá uma vez dês que voltou e tudo estava exatamente na mesma. Todo o equipamento estava lá, a cascata ainda corria e os morcegos… de certeza que nunca iriam sair dali. Bruce tinha a certeza que tinha feito o mais correto quando entregou a Batcaverna ao John Blake. Ele era um rapaz corajoso e determinado que iria cuidar bem de Gotham no lugar dele, se bem não como Batman. Quando Bruce regressou a Gotham ele e Blake conversaram. John disse que não era merecedor da capa do Batman por isso criou um uniforme dele e tornou-se no Asa Noturna. Agora era ele que protegia a cidade. Não Bruce e tinha de ser assim. O Batman tinha de morrer para o Bruce Wayne poder viver, e desta vez uma vida normal. Mesmo que não tenha durado muito.

Então algo chamou a atenção de Bruce. Um carro preto parou a entrada da mansão. Bruce conseguiu ver uma pessoa a sair do carro mas não percebeu quem. Nesse momento alguém bateu a porta.

- Alfred! – gritou Bruce na expectativa que mordomo o ouvisse e fosse abrir a porta.

Instantes depois, voltaram a bater. Bruce suspirou. Naquele momento o Alfred devia estar na cozinha a fazer a limpar a loiça e de certeza que não iria ouvir do quarto. Bruce pousou o copo da mesa e desceu as escadas. Ele não estava a espera de ninguém e pelo que sabia Alfred também não. Então quem estaria a porta? Só havia uma maneira de saber e com um só movimento rodou a maçaneta. Quando abriu a porta viu uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos acastanhados que lhe só lhe chegavam aos ombros, olhos castanhos bronze sem qualquer maquilhagem, lábios finos cor de rosa e de nariz arredondado. Ela também usava uma jaqueta castanha, umas calças de ganga, umas sapatinhas a condizer com os olhos e uma mala preta de ombro. Devia ter 15 anos, máximo. O que aquela rapariga fazia ali? O que queria? Então ela tirou um distintivo do bolso das calças e mostrou a Bruce.

- Detetive Martha Grey, NYPD. Gostava de falar com o Bruce Wayne se possível?

- Sou eu. – respondeu Bruce um pouco confuso.

- Posso entrar, Mr. Wayne? – perguntou a detetive com um sorriso que Bruce não pode identificar.

- Claro, entre.

Bruce saiu da frente da porta deixando Martha passar. Uma detetive? Como era possível! Aquela rapariga nem sequer tem idade para conduzir um carro quanto mais resolver crimes. Se calhar o de distintivo é falso ou roubou a um polícia? Não, ele conhecia o número de todos os distintivos de Gotham para trás e para frente e 7592 não era um de certeza mas é impossível que aquela rapariga seja uma polícia. O que será que ela estava a tramar? Parece que ele vai ter de descobrir.

- Não é muito nova para ser polícia, Menina Grey?

- Assim tão mau ser uma rapariga prodígio. – respondeu Martha desta vez com um sorriso travesso que não era estranho para Bruce. Ela andou até ao sofá do hall e sentou-se – E além do mais, eu não sou polícia. Sou detetive. Há diferenças.

- Bem, a "Menina Detetive" quer um chã ou alguma coisa? – perguntou Bruce sentando-se no sofá oposto ao de Martha.

- Cidreira com açúcar, por favor.

Nesse momento, Alfred apareceu com uma chávena de chá quente e entregou-a a Martha. Bruce as vezes ficava espantado como Alfred conseguia ouvir tudo o que se passava naquela casa. Ou um vaso parte ou uma planta seca, já Alfred tem um plano de reserva e pelo que parecia ter vários bules de chã a ferver era um deles.

- Obrigada, Mr. Pennyworth. – disse Martha soprando sobre a chávena de chã. Alfred e Bruce entreolharam-se. Como é que ela sabia o nome de Alfred? Aquela rapariga parece cada vez mais estranha.

- Então, Menina Grey, o que a traz a Gotham? – perguntou Bruce enquanto Martha dava um golo de chã.

De repente a cara sorridente de Martha mudou para uma cara seria, quase sombria, e os seus olhos dourados passaram à uma tonalidade de bronze. Ela pousou a chávena na mesa do centro e olhou diretamente para os olhos avelã confusos de Bruce.

- Eu preciso da tua ajuda. – disse ela numa voz determinada enfrentando o olhar cada vez mais confuso de Bruce

- E, porque que precisa da minha ajuda, Menina Grey?

Martha abriu a mala e tirou de lá uma pasta de documentos e atirou para cima da mesa fazendo algumas folhas e fotografias espalharem-se pela superfície de madeira.

- Houve um rapto. Uma rapariga de 1 ano e meio foi raptada da casa da mãe na zona velha de Gotham faz hoje 3 dias – explicou Martha enquanto Bruce olhava para algumas fotos. Era todas iguais. Uma menina de cara rosada e gordinha de um bebé com cabelos castanhos-ruivos bastantes curtos sedosos e olhos cor de avelã brilhantes. Ele já não tinha visto está menina antes? – Quando a Polícia de Gotham me chamou já tinha interrogado a mãe da menina, a colega de quarto delas e os vizinhos e não há suspeitos entre eles, mas…

- Desculpe, Menina Grey, mas como é que eu posso ajudar numa investigação policial? – perguntou Bruce com um sorriso falso. Claro que ele queria ajudar a encontrar a menina mas ele não podia fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas.

- Eu preciso de ajuda mas não da tua. Mas, sim da do teu _amigo poderoso_. – respondeu Martha com o seu sorriso cada vez maior. Bruce conseguiu algo que o deixou ainda mais confuso. Os olhos de Martha estavam a ficar dourados quase como se fossem de ouro.

Bruce sentiu todos os milímetros do seu corpo congelarem mal Martha acabou de falar. _Do teu amigo poderoso. _Como é que ela sabia disso? Ele nunca falou do Batman dessa maneira a não ser com… _Selina! _Será que ela e Martha se conhecem? Era a única maneira de a "Menina Detetive" saber sobre isso do _amigo poderoso. _Não, Selina não iria trair dessa maneira. Ele tinha a certeza disso. Ele confia nela. Onde quer que ela esteja. E pronto a Martha sabe que ele conhece o Batman, isso não quer dizer que ela saiba que ele _era_ Batman.

- Eu sei que o Batman não morreu naquela explosão a um par de anos atrás quando esta cidade foi invadida por aquele mercenário, o Bane, e eu não quero a ajuda do Robin John Blake. Eu quero a ajuda do verdadeiro Cavaleiro das Trevas. – disse Martha enquanto os seus olhos voltavam lentamente ao normal.

- Se é dinheiro que queres isso é fácil de se arranjar. – disse Bruce com a voz rouca quase como a sua do Cavaleiro das Trevas. Ele não se ia deixar intimidar por uma rapariguinha – _Não importa quem esta rapariga é ou quem lhe contou isto tudo. Mais vale dar-lhe o que ela quer e ter a certeza de ela não abre a boca._

- Eu já disse o que eu queria. Eu quero a tua ajuda. – respondeu Martha desta vez com um pequeno tom de aborrecimento na voz.

- Mesmo que eu saiba qual é a verdadeira identidade do Batman porque que devia "voltar dos mortos" por cause do simples rapto de uma criança? – perguntou Bruce atirando os documentos de volta para a mesa – _Apesar de eu quisesse muito ajuda-la._

- Por causa disto. – explicou a rapariga de cabelos curtos ruivos segurando um pequeno tubo de vidro fechado com uma rolha de cortiça cheio com um líquido pegajoso verde muito claro – Esta substância foi encontrado no local do crime e o agente que a encontrou ainda está hospitalizado. O laboratório diz que é uma toxina tropical bastante rara no meio de uma cidade como esta mas encontraram uma substância igual num homicídio triplo a 2 semanas atrás. – Martha pousou o frasco na mesa notando no olhar desconfiado de Bruce. Ela não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso – _E eu pensava que tu tinhas escrito que ele era "uma sombra na noite". Talvez estes anos parado o devem ter feito perder algumas capacidades. Se calhar isso mude. Talvez só precisa de um pequeno incentivo. Espero que a verdade chegue… Bem, parte da verdade. _– pensou ela voltando a sentar-se no sofá - A suspeita do assassinato é Adrastéia. É uma assassina em série cruel de sangue frio obcecada por plantas. Cada minuto que passa, Wayne, esta menina tem menos probabilidades de ser encontrada muito menos viva, mas com a tua ajuda eu posso faze-lo. Por favor.

Bruce quase ficou espantado com o tom de voz que a rapariga falava agora. Até aquele momento Martha falava confiante, determinada, sem vergonha,… nada, mas agora parecia que estava implorando pela sua ajuda. Bruce conseguia sentir o olhar confuso e preocupado de Alfred sobre ele. Alfred adorava crianças. Por essa razão, ele ia todos os dias aos orfanatos, que Bruce tinha mandado reconstruir, com brinquedos e jogos. Bruce olhou de novo para as fotografias da menina pensativo. Ela estava a sorrir, a usar um vestidinho roxo claro com uma fita cor de rosa na cintura e parecia estar sentada no colo de alguém. Tão delicada, indefesa e inocente. O que ele podia fazer? Escolher entre a vida de uma menininha ou a sua identidade secreta? Bruce olhou para a parte detrás foto e viu uma data. Aquela fotografia tinha sido tirada a 1 mês, pouco antes da menina ser raptada.

- _Oh Deus, eu tenho de fazer isto. _– pensou Bruce virando o seu olhar para a rapariga mais nova – Desculpe, Menina Grey, mas eu não vou poder ajuda-la. – respondeu o antigo Cavaleiro das Trevas num fio de voz.

Bruce conseguia ouvir o seu coração a quebrar-se enquanto dizia estas palavras e sentir o olhar magoado de Alfred. Bruce desviou o olhar de Martha quando viu o seu rosto, a pouco com alguma esperança, encher-se de confusão e desilusão. Ele virou-se rapidamente para Alfred que o olhava com uma expressão neutra.

- Alfred, por favor, acompanhe a Menina Grey a saída.

Alfred acenou que sim com a cabeça e andou até Martha. Esta levantou-se com a mala sem desviar o olhar de ódio que lançava a Bruce que ainda não a olhava nos olhos. Ela andou com Alfred sempre de cabeça-baixa. Impossível! Era impossível que aquele homem tivesse sido o Batman. O verdadeiro Batman não teria hesitado e iria logo ajuda-la para poder salvar aquela criança ou qualquer inocente.

- _Afinal aquele homem de que me falas não existe, prima. _– pensou Martha enquanto a imagem da sua querida prima lhe passava pela mente. Quando se deu por si, já ela estava frente a frente com porta. Ela conseguiu sentir uma pequena rajada de vento a passar por todo o seu corpo quando o mordomo fiel de Bruce Wayne lhe abriu a porta. Aquela era a saída mais fácil…, mas ela não era a dela. Ela irou-se chamando a atenção de Bruce - Sabes, contaram-me muito sobre ti. Sobre os teus grandes feitos, mas **ela** estava errada. Tu não passas de mais um milionário mimado e egocêntrico, tal como todos os outros que **ela** encontrou antes. – disse a rapariga com uma voz amarga lutando contra as lágrimas de desilusão que lhe faziam arder os olhos. – _Não sei como te deixaste enganar por um homem como este._

- Desculpe, Menina, mas vou ter de pedir que saia.

- Espera, Alfred! – disse Bruce levantando-se. Ele deu alguns passos mas ficando ainda a alguma distancia do olhar fumegante e zangado de Martha. Então alguém falou-lhe sobre ele. Mas quem? Bem, pelo menos isso ele tem de saber, certo? Para saber quem o traiu daquela maneira – Quem é que te falou de mim? – perguntou ele lançando um olhar flamejante para Martha. Bruce viu que um sorriso matreiro cresceu no rosto dela mas o seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso.

- Foi a minha prima, Selina Kyle. – Martha sorriu ainda mais quando viu o olhar de confusão, medo e desespero no olhar de Bruce. Era a altura da vingança. – Não te lembras dela, Wayne? – então ela começou a andar lentamente em direção a Bruce – Alta, elegante, cabelo ruivo comprido, lábios vermelhos, olhos castanhos café… - naquele momento Martha estava cara a cara com Bruce olhando diretamente para os olhos avelã do milionário – Ela é a minha prima.

Bruce não conseguia distinguir qual era o som que estava dentro de si. Se era o seu corpo a transformar-se em uma estátua de ferro ou o seu coração partir-se em mil biliões de pedacinhos. Logo que ele viu Martha tinha a sensação de que a tinha visto antes agora já percebia. Ela e Selina era iguaizinhas, menos nos olhos, e ele tinha a certeza que elas não eram só parecida fisicamente. Afinal de contas ele estava certo. Só não queria acreditar. Tinha sido ela. Foi ela quem contou a Martha sobre ele, sobre Blake, sobre todo! Ele tinha lhe entregado _toda_ a sua confiança. _Todo dele_. E no final ela o traiu.

- Não, Wayne. Ela não te traiu. Escondeu o teu segredo a sete chaves. Nem me contou a mim. – disse Martha quase num pequeno sussurro mas tento a certeza de que o milionário a tinha ouvido. Ela baixou o olhar para o chão quando Bruce a olhou com mais confusão do que antes. Ela não conseguia enfrenta-lo agora. Não agora.

- Como é que tu…?

- Estou espantada que ainda não tenhas percebido, Wayne. Pensava que eras o maior detetive do mundo. – respondeu a rapariga de cabelos curtos com uma pequena risada levantando um pouco os olhos. Ela riu de novo enquanto endireitava a cabeça sem desviar o olhar de Bruce que já não conseguia perceber nada – Ok! Pensa num número ente 1 e um 1 milhão. – pediu ela fechando os olhos dourados que tinham um brilho muito esquisito.

Bruce virou-se para Alfred que lhe uma expressão concordante. Mas que raio queria aquela miúda?! Não, ela iria engana-lo. Ia esperar que ele fechasse os olhos e depois iria fugir para longe onde ele nunca a poderia encontrar. Tal como a prima dela. Alfred sabia disso. Como é que a podia apoiar? Um brilho passou pelos olhos verdes do mordomo dando uma sensação de confiança a Bruce. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de aborrecimento, mas depois também fechou os olhos e pensou no tal número. Era melhor acabar aquilo agora. Do nada sentiu-se como se uma agulha estivesse a passar-lhe pelo meio do cérebro. Era doloroso e também conseguia ouvir mas já tinha passado por pior. A sensação era estranha mas não era totalmente desagradável. Parecia que todos os seus pensamentos e memória se estivem esvoaçado da sua mente e agora tudo estava em harmonia, mas tão rapidamente como a sensação tinha aparecido tão rapidamente tinha desaparecido. Então Martha abriu os olhos que tinha de novo aquela estranha e belíssima tonalidade dourada.

- 4556… - disse ela deixando outro sorriso brincalhão aparecer na sua cara quando viu os olhos avelã acastanhados de Bruce abrirem-se cheios de espanto e medo - ,1.

- Ela é uma telepata! – respondeu Alfred com um pouco de espanto no seu fio de voz.

- Finalmente! Alguém nesta cidade é suficientemente esperto para saber o quem eu sou. – respondeu Martha cheia de alivio e sarcasmo na voz com um sorriso divertido.

Bruce deu dois passos para trás até bater contra o sofá. Uma telepata! Martha era uma telepata! Isso era impossível! Esses mutantes não existem. Apesar que isso explicaria como ela sabia o que ele ia dizer e o número em que estava a pensar, mas não! Isso não podia ser verdade! Dês que voltou a Gotham ele nunca tinha sentido tanto medo apoderar-se do seu corpo. Bem, houve outra vez mas era outro tipo de medo Aos poucos os olhos de Martha voltavam de novo ao normal mas ela mantinha o sorriso. Bruce Wayne, o Príncipe de Gotham, o Cavaleiro das Trevas, estava com medo dela! Bem, quem não estaria. Uma rapariga que consegue ler os pensamentos e memórias de qualquer pessoa no mundo não era para desafiar. Muito menos quando a sua prima é uma das maiores ladras e sedutoras de Gotham. Mas não era por isso que ele estava com medo. Ele queria acreditar que sim mas não era. Então porque?

- _Bem, isso seria fácil de descobrir mas não o posso assustá-lo muito mais senão é de certeza que ele não me vai ajudar. – _pensou Martha enquanto os seus olhos voltavam lentamente de volta ao normal mas metendo aquele sorriso nos lábios – Pareces muito surpreendido, Wayne. Não me digas que acreditavas que o pior do mundo eram homens com uns brinquedos explosivos. – disse ela dando uns passos para a frente ficando mais perto de Bruce – Super força, visão térmica, super velocidade, telepatia… Estas coisas existem e há pessoas que as usam. Uns para o bem outros para o mal e tenho de dizer, Wayne, tens sorte comigo.

Bruce lançou-lhe um olhar sério endurecendo a mandibula. Ela pode ser um a telepata mas continua a ser uma rapariga. Se ela queria manipula-lo teria o feito mal entrou na Mansão. Então porquê que ele não fez? Quer dizer, isso deve ser fácil para ela. Brincar com a mente de uma pessoa. Então porque não o fez? Não, aqui há gato… e disso ele sabia que ambos percebiam mas isso não iria mudar nada. Nada nem mesmo que ela tenha o nome da sua mãe e ele não tinha tempo para isto.

- Isso não muda nada, Menina Grey. Agora senão se importa tenho muitas coisas importantes para tratar. – disse Bruce com a voz forte e determinada quase como um rosnar. Ele não conseguiu aguentar o olhar zangado e fulminante quando ouviu aquele pequeno riso de Martha.

- Eu já sabia que ias dizer isso, por isso vou te fazer uma proposta. – respondeu Martha olhando nos olhos avelã do milionário.

- Um proposta? – perguntou Bruce olhando em redor para apenas ficar de novo cara a cara com Martha – Como assim uma proposta?

- Tu ajudas-me com esta investigação e encontrar a menina e em troca eu dou-te uma coisa que eu sei que tu queres mais do que tudo. – respondeu Martha num tom envolto de mistério.

- E o que é isso? – perguntou Bruce meio confuso meio curioso.

- A localização da minha prima. – respondeu Martha com o seu sorriso aumentando. Bruce olhou assustado para Alfred que lhe lançou um olhar de espanto e confusão e depois olhou para Martha que não tirava o seu sorriso – Eu sei que andaste a procura dela durante meses por todo o mundo. Que ela desapareceu pouco depois de vocês voltarem a Gotham. Eu sei onde ela está, Wayne. E se me ajudares, eu digo-te.

Bruce sentisse como se o seu coração estivesse a ser apertado por uma corda velha, rugosa e áspera. Ela sabia onde Selina estava! Deus, se isso fosse verdade isso queria dizer que ele podia finalmente encontra-la e entender porque que ela fugiu. Mas se fosse mentira e ele estivesse a cair numa grande teia de mentiras, talvez ela nem era prima de Selina? E se tudo fosse verdade e Selina tivesse fugido por causa dele ou por alguma coisa que ele fez? Mas se sim, o que? Todo estava bem. Eles eram felizes. _Ela _era feliz… pelo menos ela parecia feliz. O sorriso dela… O sorriso dela continuava a atormenta-lo. De manhã quando acordava ou a noite quando fechava os olhos e adormecia. Nesses momentos a imagem dela aparecia-lhe na sua mente. Era um sorriso lindo, delicado,… _verdadeiro, _com lábios que pareciam de cetim e suaves ao toque e uns dentes mais brancos que qualquer pérola que ele tinha visto. Martha suspirou quando notou o no olhar vazio e desesperado de Bruce e abriu a mala de novo.

- Eu vou estar na cidade durante algum tempo, por isso, se quiseres participar ou aceitares a minha proposta liga-me. Ok? – disse Martha desta vez com uma voz suave e querida que surpreendeu Bruce e Alfred e deu um cartão a Bruce. Ela andou até ao pé de Alfred que tentava manter um ar formal pôr detrás de um olhar aterrorizado. Então Martha virou-se Bruce com um sorriso calmo – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Mr. Wayne. – e com isto saiu.

Martha andou até ao Mercedes-Benz preto que a tinha levado até lá e abriu a porta. Ela deu uma última olhada a Mansão Wayne. Magnífica. Era a única palavra com que ela podia descrever aquela casa. _Magnífica. _Deus, quantas vezes ela e Selina sonharam com aquilo. Viver numa enorme mansão como aquela, ter todo o dinheiro e joias que quisessem, serem servidas por centenas de criados todos os dias, viverem sem preocupações até ao fim dos seus dias. Selina tinha-lhe contado pouco sobre o seu tempo de volta a Gotham. Apenas os jardins e a casa mas sempre todo superficial, nada muito aprofundado. Era como se ela já planiasse "desaparecer" naquela altura… Espera! Isso quer dizer que ela já sabia! Então porque que ela ficou mais um mês? Qualquer coisa não estava bem e ela ia descobrir o que era. Afinal de contas, esse é trabalho dela.

- Anda-la, Anouk. Não tenho o dia todo. – disse uma voz feminina irritada vinda do interior do carro do lugar do condutor trazendo Martha de volta a realidade.

- Tem calma, Robinson. _Elas _não vão a lado nenhum e para de me chamar Anouk. – respondeu Martha cansada daquela "alcunha". Ela deu uma última olhada a Mansão e entrou no carro – _Estou quase lá, Selina. Quase lá. – _pensou Martha no momento em que o carro arrancou descendo a estrada.

Enquanto isso, Bruce olhava para o carro preto aos poucos a desaparecer da sua vista juntamente com uma das raparigas mais estranhas que ele tinha conhecido. Lina não lhe tinha dito nada de ainda ter família muito menos uma prima. Quanto mais uma telepata! Deus do Céu. Era oficial, a sua vida tinha voltado a dar uma grande volta e desta vez tinha sido para uma direção muito estranha. Nesse momento as palavras de Martha voltaram a passar pela sua mente. _Eu sei onde ela está, Wayne. E se me ajudares, eu digo-te. _Será que ela estava a dizer a verdade. Que se ele a ajudasse ela dizia-lhe onde Lina estava? Não, ele podia encontra-la sozinho. Afinal de contas, foi ele quem deu a Selina o Clean Slate. Ele podia tentar localizar o sinal do programa… Não, ele já tentou isso. Ela estava mesmo fora do mapa. Era impossível localiza-la… A não ser que já saiba onde ela está. _… eu digo-te._

- Mestre Wayne. – chamou Alfred fazendo Bruce virar-se para ele deixando os seus pensamentos de lado.

- Sim, Alfred?

- O Sr. Fox acabou de telefonar. Ele disse que surgiu um imprevisto e precisa que o senhor vá lá.

- Diz ao Fox que eu vou já. – respondeu Bruce num tom de desdém voltando-se novamente para a janela - Investigas-te o nome? Martha Grey. – perguntou ele ouvindo Alfred andar em direção a porta para preparar o carro para o levar a Torre Wayne.

- Por acaso, sim. – respondeu o homem mais velho começando também a olhar pela janela – Ela por acaso disse a verdade. Uma rapariga prodígio. Entrou na Polícia de Nova Iorque no ano passado mas tem ainda não falhou um caso, se bem que nós já vimos que ela tem uma certa vantagem sobre os opositores… - disse Alfred com um pequeno traço de troça na última parte – Não são conhecidos familiares mas ela tem um número de emergência caso algo lhe aconteça. Tanto quanto sei é que se trata de uma prima.

- Lina? – perguntou Bruce virando-se novamente para Alfred mas desta vez com um olhar um pouco curioso.

- Eu acho que sim, senhor. Mas tenho de admitir que elas são muito… semelhantes fisicamente, não?

- Sim, pouco. – responde Bruce num suspiro andando em direção a garagem – Até já, Alfred.

- Adeus, senhor. – despediu-se Alfred com um sorriso amável.

Bruce deu um largo suspiro quando saiu da Mansão. Precisava de falar com fox agora mesmo. Precisava de algo lhe esvaziasse a mente. Que não fosse uma telepata.

* * *

**A/N: Um obrigado especial a minha amiga CrossRow.**


	2. Cápitulo 2 - Menos um Mais dois

**Outro capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

******Não posso a Trilogia do Batman nem as suas personagens**

* * *

Menos um. Mais dois.

As nuvens enrolavam-se umas nas outras enquanto eram empurradas pelo vento como se ele quisesse tapar o sol com elas mas ele já não sussurrava ou soprava por entre as plantas ou por qualquer outro obstáculo. Os altos prédios não deixavam passar os poucos raios de luz que já passavam pelas nuvens dando um ar ainda mais sombrio a zona velha de Gotham. As ruas estavam quase desertas a não ser por um ou dois carros que passavam ou por três ou quatro pessoas que andavam pelos passeios. Os edifícios eram velhos, cheios de rajas e tinta lascada. Também tinham dezenas de janelas em cada um deles mas a maior parte estavam partidas ou estragadas. Quase todas as lojas estavam fechadas. Tinham grandes vitrinas de vidro forradas com cartão ou com as precianas brancas fechadas, portas de madeira velha e um letreiro praticamente destruído. Qualquer estrangeiro que passasse por lá iria ver que aquela zona devia ser muito perigosa de noite e não estaria enganado. Pois é nessa zona que ninguém gostaria de andar sozinho. Pois aquele era o buraco escuro onde toda a miséria da cidade iria cair… mesmo que não tivesses culpa. É nesse cenário, nesse momento, em que se vê um pouco de beleza no meio desta imundice, apesar de isso pode ser perigoso neste local.

Num dos passeios, meia escondida, havia uma mulher com uma gabardina preta que lhe chegava pouco para além do joelho e botas de salto alto pretas. Ela era alta, se bem que os saltos davam-lhe mais uns centímetros, elegante com um pescoço delicado, curvas definidas que tentava disfarçar com a gabardina e um rosto misterioso tanto por causa daqueles olhos cor de café profundos ou pelos aqueles tenros lábios vermelhos, tinha o cabelo comprido ruivo acastanhado suaves que abandavam um fragância a cacau. Ela deu mais uns passos até que parou enfrente a uma das poucas lojas abertas. _Smith & Wilson – Lojas de Penhores. _A mulher deu um suspiro antes de entrar na loja. Ela ouviu o som de um sino quando abriu a porta e deu uma vista de olhos pela loja. Era escura e cheia de poeira e do tudo o tipo de coisas. Máscaras de tudo tipo, livros de todas as temáticas, mapas de todos os países e do mundo, brinquedos velhos e novos, joias brilhantes ou até pedaços de carvão… tudo.

- Posso ajuda-la? – perguntou um homem de cabelos brancos que parecia estar nas casa dos 60 por detrás do balcão de madeira com um vidrina pequena.

- Sim, pode. – disse a mulher chegando ao pé do balcão – Eu gostava de saber quanto isto vale. – ela tirou um pequeno anel prateado do bolso e pousou sobre o balcão. O homem pegou no anel e num monóculo e começou a examinar a pequena peça de joelheira.

$ 13 -.

- Treze! Mas fale 25, no mínimo. – protestou a mulher com uma cara de raiva.

- Sim, a senhora tem razão e notasse que é feito de platina pura mas as pessoas já não ligam a estas coisas assim pequenas. – explicou o homem arrobando o monóculo e pondo o anel de volta em cima do balcão – O máximo que lhe posso dar por ele é 18 dólares.

- Ok. – ela suspirou enquanto o homem começava a contar o dinheiro. Então algo chamou a atenção da mulher. Na vitrine estava uma boneca toda de tecido com um vestido violeta com uns sapatos a condizer, cabelos castanhos num rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos desenhados a marcador tal como a boca – Quanto custa? – perguntou ela apontando para a boneca.

- Essa boneca. 8 dólares. – respondeu o homem pondo o dinheiro no balcão.

4 - $.

- 6. – negociou ele num tom mais firme.

- 4. – disse a mulher no mesmo tom de voz.

- 5.

- 4. – disse ela com um olhar que fez o homem sentir um calafrio na coluna.

- Muito bem. – respondeu o homem tirando a boneca da vitrina e pondo-a ao lado do dinheiro. – Tenha um bom dia, senhora.

A mulher arrumou o dinheiro no bolso da gabardine, pegou na boneca e saiu da loja. Ela olhou duas vezes antes de sair para a rua para ver se ninguém a tinha seguido. Era o melhor a fazer naquela cidade. Ter a certeza que ninguém te segue, ainda mais quando se é uma mulher… bem, pelo menos é isso que as pessoas pensam mas ela sabia tomar conta de si mesma. Ela cresceu nestas ruas. Conhecias melhor do que os polícias que nesta zona não mexiam uma palha. Ela começou a fazer o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver desde que era uma menina. Ela meteu-se com pessoas erradas, isso não é mentira, mas ela fê-lo para poder abrir os olhos no amanhã mesmo que pudesse não os abrir no dia seguinte. Fez más escolhas mas que foram precisas. Nada de matar. Ela não gostava do admitir mas nunca tirou uma pequena veia de vida, tirando o Bane. Oh, sim. Ela lembrava-se como se tivesse sido ontem quando ela lançou dois misseis sobre o mercenário salvando mesmo a tempo a vida ao Cavaleiro das Trevas. Espera! O que ela estava a pensar! Isso tinha sido noutra vida. Uma vida a qual ela nunca mais iria voltar. Ela tinha deixado _tudo_ isso para trás. Ela queria sair a muito tempo mas agora ela tinha uma boa razão. Ela ficou cara a cara com a porta de um prédio velho que não era melhor do que dos outros. Ela entrou deixando os seus pensamentos na rua. _Tinha sido noutra vida._

Ao fim de algum tempo, e de oito lances de escadas, ela chegou ao seu apartamento. Não era grande coisa mas era alguma coisa. Tinha uma cozinha, uma casa de banho e dois quartos e a maior parte da mobília. Naquela zona aquilo era um quarto de hotel de luxo. Ela pões a boneca em cima de uma mesa de um dos quartos, sentou-se em cima da cama, tirou o dinheiro do bolso e começou a conta-lo. _15. 16. 17. 18. _Estava lá todo. Ela tinha poucos mais de 50 dólares num cofre. Dava para pegar a renda e ainda ficava com 10 dólares mas ela não se importava com o dinheiro. Outra coisa era mais importante… e ela queria encontra-la. Ela tinha saudades _dela. _Nesse momento, ela ouviu a porta a abrir-se e a fechar-se.

- Olá, Selina. Voltei. – disse Martha entrando no quarto com um sorriso.

- Olá, Sam. Não devias estar na esquadra até as cincos? – perguntou Selina desconfiada.

- Sim mas o Comissário deixou-me sair para trabalhar melhor no caso. Não admira que esta cidade esteja cheia de criminosos! Ninguém se consegue concentrar naquela esquadra. Ou um perdeu o distintivo ou outro esqueceu-se da pistola na casa de banho. Deus! Nem o Sherlock Holmes conseguia resolver um caso naquela confusão. – queijou-se a rapariga mais nova pousando a mal em cima da cama – Não admira que seja o Blake que faça tudo nesta cidade. Ele estive lá, na esquadra, e eu tenho quase de que ele tentou namoriscar comigo. – ambas as primas começaram a rir. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada!

- Mas tu só tens 15. – disse Selina parando de rir.

- Mas ele não sabe disso. – respondeu Martha recomeçando a rir enquanto se sentava numa cadeira que estava ao pé da mesa. Ela viu então a boneca em cima da mesa e parou de rir quando pegou nela. Selina parou de rir também quando viu a Martha a segurar a boneca e virou-se para a janela – Estou quase, Selina. – disse a rapariga de cabelos curtos chamando a atenção da prima mais velha. Martha lançou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador – Estou quase.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou Selina sem notar que um sorriso nervoso e esperançoso crescia nos seus lábios.

- Sim, tenho. Eu estou perto de descobrir o esconderijo da Adrastéia e onde ela tem a Helena. – respondeu Martha com o seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais mas ele desapareceu quando viu o dinheiro nas mãos de Selina – Onde arranjas-te isto? Isto é mais do que tu recebes num mês, Selina. – perguntou a rapariga mais nova confusa – Não me digas que tu…

- Não, Sam! Eu não roubei nada. Eu… Eu vendi o anel. – respondeu Selina desviando o olhar de novo.

- Tu o quê?! – gritou Martha não escondendo o espanto.

- Eu não tinha opção, Sam. – disse a mulher de cabelos comprido levantando-se e andando até a sala. Martha pousou a boneca em cima da cadeira e foi a atrás de Selina. Ela podia ler-lhe a mente facilmente mas se ela fizesse isso Selina nunca a iria perdoar por isso mais valia esperar que ela lhe contasse o que se passava – Eu foi despedida hoje. – respondeu Selina olhando nos olhos da prima mais nova.

- Por quê?

- Sabes o gerente da loja. Aquele que fazia com que todas as funcionarias dormissem com ele e que se estava sempre a atirar-se a mim? – perguntou Selina enquanto Martha abanava a cabeça em resposta "sim" – Ele disse que sabia da Helena mas que isso não iria mudar dada na nossa "relação". Então ele começou a aproximar-se de mim e tentou tocar-me na perna. Eu disse para ele se afastar de mim e dei-lhe uma joelhada onde… tu sabes, e em troca ele pôs-me na rua.

- Bem, dizes-te que uma assassina em séria te raptou a filha? – perguntou Martha tentando esconder uma estranha raiva que tinha aparecido do seu interior. Ela não precisou de uma resposta quando viu os olhos da prima cobertos com uma espécie de pelicula de tristeza mas tinha mais alguma coisa. Era… vergonha! – _Oh, é que nem penses nisso._

Sem pensar duas vezes Martha andou até Selina com um passo acelerado. Selina não percebeu a ação da prima mais nova até que Martha lhe agarrou um punho de cabelo e puxou-lhe o cabelo para baixo fazendo com que o ela se dobrasse com o nariz quase a tocar nos seus joelhos. Selina tentou-se libertar da prima mas quanto mais se tentava solta mais os seus cabelos ficava enrolados nos dedos de Martha. Oh Deus, isto era tão humilhante. Ela, Selina Kyle, a Catwoman, estava quase de joelhos porque a sua prima mais nova estava-lhe a puxar-lhe os cabelos. Martha começou a andar pela sala obrigando Selina a ir atrás dela. Ela não ficou espantada por não ouvir um suspiro ou gemido de dor vindo de Selina. Elas já tinham passado por pior. _Ela _já tinha passado por pior. Martha tinha a certeza que depois disto Selina lhe iria fazer a vida negra mas…

- _Ela vai agradecer-me depois. – _pensou a rapariga mais nova enquanto se chegava ao pé de um espelho pendurado numa das paredes da sala. Ela puxou a cabeça de Selina trás fazendo-a endireitar-se e olhar diretamente para o espelho. Selina fechou os olhos. Ela já percebeu onde Martha queria chegar mas ela era tão teimosa como a prima, ou mais – Abre os olhos e olha! Raios! – gritou Martha enquanto os seus olhos ficavam dourados de novo. Segundos depois, os olhos de Selina começaram a abrir contra a sua vontade – Olha! Quem és tu? – Selina tentou desviar o olhar do espelho mas não conseguia. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era olhar para a imagem de um mulher que em tempos não tinha medo de nada mas que agora tinha os olhos manchados de tristeza – Do que é feito da minha prima mais velha que era corajosa e forte, sem medo de nada ou de ninguém?

- Ela desapareceu, à 2 anos e meio. – respondeu Selina conseguindo finalmente soltar-se de Martha. Ela afastou-se do espelho e olhou para o seu ventre – Eu não posso arriscar a minha filha, Sam.

- Isto não é só por causa da Helena. – disse Martha num tom desiludido – Ele mudou-te assim tanto, Selina? – perguntou a ela quase num sussurro. Selina não respondeu e continuou de cabeça baixa. Martha chegou ao pé de Selina e pões a mão em cima do ombro da prima – Tu és minha heroína, Selina. E eu não vou desistir. Muito menos de ti.

Ela esperou para que Selina lhe respondesse mas ela não soltou um som. Simplesmente, continuou a olhar para a barriga. Como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse dentro dela. Um toque. Um pontapé. Qualquer coisa mas nada aconteceu. Martha suspirou enquanto os seus olhos voltavam a sua cor bronzeada e voltou para ao pé do espelho mas também não se atreveu a olhar-se e segue o seu caminho até ao quarto. Holly não deveria demorar muito. Ela tinha ido as compras no centro da cidade mas Martha tinha a certeza que quando ela chegasse não lhe iria largar a perna. Se ela pudesse Holly nem a deixaria por um pé naquela casa. Não que ela não tivesse tentado mas Selina não a deixou. Talvez ela tivesse exagerado com Selina mas ela tinha de ter a certeza numa coisa e agora ela tinha a certeza. Ela falava com Selina mais tarde. Agora ela tinha de se concentrar noutra coisa. Martha agarrou na mala de cima da cama e tirou os documentos do caso e atirou-os para cima da mesa. Ela sentou-se na cadeira mas sentiu algo debaixo dela. Ela tirou a boneca debaixo do seu traseiro. Tinha-se esquecido completamente que a tinha deixado em cima da cadeira. Martha pousou-a na mesa e voltou a sua atenção de novo para os papeis. Ela ficou feliz por o Comissário Gordon ter uma copia de todos os documentos da esquadra, senão ela estava frita. Ela tinha deixado os documentos e a toxina na Mansão Wayne mas ela ficou preocupada com isso. Martha sabia que o Wayne não os ia deitar fora nem sequer danifica-los. Não depois da sua proposta. Ela tirou o telefone do bolso das calças e pôs o ao lado dos papeis. Ela tinha a certeza que dali a nada o "Príncipe de Gotham" iria telefonar-lhe par dizer que ele estava dentro.

- _Se queres que um homem faça o que tu queres usa algo que ele ame e manipula-o. – _pensou Martha com um sorriso travesso. Então ela virou-se para a porta que ligava o quarto a sala. Ela tinha a deixado aberta pelo sim e pelo não mas ela conseguia ver Selina ainda parada no meio da sala olhar para a barriga com as duas mãos em cima dela. Nesse momento o sorriso de Martha desapareceu. Ela não precisava dos seus poderes para saber o que Selina estava a pensar. Era basicamente sempre a mesma coisa dês que a Helena foi raptada e ela sabia que Selina não podia continuar assim senão… - _Pará, Samantha. Tens de que concentrar no caso. Assim tudo pode voltar ao normal. – _pensou ela voltando-se para os papeis uma terceira vez.

* * *

Enquanto isso na Torre Wayne, Bruce andava em direção a Sala de Reuniões. Ele telefonou ao Fox no caminho mas ele não lhe explicou muito bem o que se estava a passar. Tudo que Bruce conseguiu perceber era que era algo ligado a um caso da Polícia. Logo agora que daria qualquer coisa para ser uma daquelas reuniões aborrecidas nas quais ele quase adormecia e nada ligadas a Polícia. Ele ainda não tinha tirado da cabeça o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Uma menina raptada por um assassina em séria que usa toxinas tropicais venenosas. Uma detetive de 15 anos de Nova York que lê pensamentos e que era prima… Bruce suspirou quando o pensamento de Selina lhe passou pela mente. A imagem dela não o parava do assombrar como um fantasma que quando desaparecia deixava no ar uma sensação de solidão e vazio. E ele vivia com aquela sensação de vazio no último ano. Uma sensação que para ele era pior do a dor de uma bala ou qualquer outra ferida física e que parecia que não tinha fim. _Eu sei onde ela está, Wayne. E se me ajudares, eu digo-te. _Aquelas palavras já lhe pareciam veneno para ele. Seria mesmo assim tão fácil. Só ajudar Martha a resgatar aquela menina e ela dizia-lhe onde Lina estava? Não, não podia ser. Mesmo que Martha estivesse a falar a sério e não a engana-lo e lhe disse a localização de Selina o que iria acontecer quando ele estivesse de novo cara a cara com ela? Na sua cabeça, só via um cenário. Que era ela lhe dar um estalo e perguntar porque que ele não a deixou em paz e depois ela desaparecer de novo. Tudo para ele a perder de novo.

- Mr. Wayne. – disse a secretária trazendo Bruce de volta a realidade. Bruce virou-se para a mulher de cor que estava sentada por detrás de uma secretaria – O Mr. Fox e o Grupo estão a sua espera.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Bruce com o seu ar de playboy. Ele não gostava do usar mas "O Príncipe de Gotham" tinha de manter a imagem. Num movimento ele entrou na Sala de Reuniões e chamou a atenção de todos que estavam da sala – Bom dia, senhores. – disse ele sentando-se na cadeira do topo – Então, qual é o problema?

- Hoje de madrugada, descobrimos que alguém se infiltrou nas nossas instalações de Neurologia e roubaram o soro _Conscientia_2.0. – explicou Fox num tom e ar sério cruzando os dedos por debaixo do queixo.

- _Conscientia_? – perguntou Bruce num ar intrigado e confuso.

- É um protótipo. A ideia é ser um soro que uma vez injetado na corrente sanguínea espalha-se até chegar ao cérebro e atingir todos os neurónios e enviar-lhes uma corrente elétrica capaz de até reviver neurónios mortos e destruir células defeituosas. Mas nas mãos erradas pode ser usado como taser líquido. – respondeu Fox com o ar cada vez mais sério.

- Admito que isso é de grande preocupação mas o que isso tem haver com o caso que me falas-te ao telefone? – perguntou Bruce agora mais curioso do que outra coisa.

- Ao que parece um agente da Polícia que estava em coma por causa do contacto com um substância tóxica foi despertado duas horas depois do assalto por causa do _Conscienti__a. _– disse Fox com aquele brilho nos olhos que Bruce sabia que queria dizer que aquilo tinha outro lado que eles não podiam dizer a frente das outras pessoas do Grupo.

- _Um agente em coma por causa de uma toxina? Não… Não me digas que foi ela que roubou o soro! – _pensou Bruce enquanto se lembrava o que Martha lhe tinha contado mais cedo. Então algo saltou-lhe a memória – _O Fox disse que o soro pode destruir defeituosas. Isso quer dizer que… _- Bruce olhou diretamente para os olhos do homem mais velho de cor com um ar misterioso – Quanto roubaram?

- Duas doses de 250 ml. – respondeu Fox pousando as mãos em cima da mesa mas mantendo olhar sério.

Bruce baixou o olhar para a mesa de madeira e deu um suspiro. Duas doses. _Duas. _Isso só pode dizer uma coisa e podia não ser boa coisa. O resto da reunião foram as coisas de sempre. Sondagens. Estatísticas. As coisas aborrecidas que ele a pouco estava a rezar que acontecessem mas ele não se conseguia concentrar. Ele tinha a certeza de que tinha sido a Martha que tinha roubado o soro. Se ela era mesmo prima da Selina então devia conhecer alguns troques da prima. Os suficientes para entrar numa instalação de alta segura, tirar o que quiser e sair sem dar nas vistas. Isto para não falar do treino de Polícia que ela deve ter tido em Nova Iorque. Bruce também tinha a certeza que Martha tinha a outra dose. Agora o que ela iria fazer com ele era o seu medo. Para uma primeira impressão, Martha pareceu-lhe um pouco instável, teimosa e matreira para obter aquilo que queria. É verdade que se foi ela que roubo o soro, ela pode ter salvo a vida daquele homem mas se era só isso então porque ela roubou a outra dose. Era obvio que aquilo não ia ser coisa boa. A voz de Fox a terminar a reunião foi a única cisa que o fez acordar dos seus pensamentos. Todos saíram em da sala numa questão de segundos deixo Bruce e Fox sozinhos. Havia um silêncio confortável entre eles que só fez Bruce voltar para o seu enigma.

- Vejo que ainda não voltou da Lua, Mr. Wayne. Eu cá sempre quis lá ir. – disse Fox com um sorriso notando no olhar vazio de Bruce. Vendo que a sua piada não deu resultado Fox lançou um olhar meio curioso meio divertido – Acho que a sua mente deve estar a pensar noutra coisa… ou noutra pessoa.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Bruce virando-se para Fox num ar neutro – Eu acho que sei quem roubou o _Conscientia__, _Fox.

- A sério. Quem? – perguntou Lucius agora com um ar preocupado.

- Hoje de manhã antes de me chamares para vir cá, uma detetive vai o a minha casa a pedir-me a ajuda num rapto de uma criança. – começou a contar Bruce vendo Fox curioso e confuso ao mesmo tempo – Ela é prima da Selina, Fox. Ela tem as habilidades necessárias para passar pelo nosso sistema de segurança sem ser apanhada.

- E porque queria essa detetive duas doses do suro. Porquê que ela não roubou apenas uma? – perguntou Fox cada vez mais confuso.

- Eu acho que ela planeia usar a segunda dose mas não sei porque. – respondeu Bruce começando arrumar alguns documentos da reunião mas sem tirar os olhos de Fox.

- Dizes-te que ela lhe pediu ajuda num caso dela? Então eu suponho que ela sabe que o senhor era o… nós sabemos quem. – disse Fox com um sussurro na última parte. Bruce acenou que sim com a cabeça – Bem, visto que o _Conscientia_ não tem nada a ver com controlo mental, suponho que ela não o vá usar em si.

- Ela não precisa disso para me manipular mentalmente. – disse Bruce em voz baixa para mais ninguém para além daquela sala ouvisse. Fox lançou-lhe um olhar completamente confuso – Ela é uma telepata, Fox.

- Ela…Ela é uma… uma que? – perguntou Fox completamente perdido – Mr. Wayne, eu acho que tem ando ver muitos filmes. – Lucius pegou nas suas coisas e no casaco e andou até a porta.

- Ela pediu-me para pensar em um número entre milhão e ela acertou e era um número decimal, Fox. Isso é praticamente impossível. – disse Bruce com um tom um pouco zangado. Isto só fez uma pequena mudança na respiração de Fox que ficou parado. Bruce passou a mão pela cara com um suspiro – Ela fez-me uma proposta. Se eu a ajudasse com o caso, ela dava-me… uma coisa importante para mim – Fox virou-se para Bruce com uma expressão neutra – Se eu aceitar a proposta dela, eu posso tentar descobrir onde ela tem o soro e recupera-lo.

- Não era mais fácil mandar o Asa Noturna. É apenas uma missão de "recolha", afinal de contas. – disse Fox cruzando os braços a frente do peito. Bruce desviou o olhar para as janelas. Isso fez com que uma sorriso triunfante crescesse na cara de Fox – Tu queres o que ela te pode dar em troca. – Bruce respondeu com um pequeno suspiro. Fox soltou uma pequena risada – Se você não quer me dizer exatamente o que você está fazendo, tudo bem, Mr. Wayne. Mas não me pense como um idiota. – e com isto saiu da sala.

Bruce não conseguiu deixar de sentir aquela sensação de _dejá vu_ quando Fox acabou de falar mas não ligou muito. Nem o roubo do soro. Outra coisa estava na sua mente. Será que o Fox estava certo? Será que ele estava apenas a tentar enganar-se a si próprio? Tudo para não se magoar de novo? Bruce soltou um longo suspiro e andou até as janelas mas talvez pela primeira vez ele não estava a olhar para a cidade mas sim para o céu. Azul. Gracioso. Inalcançável. Será isso? O inalcançável. Seria isso que o impedia? A possibilidade de que a vida que queria ter com a pessoa com quem a queria ter estar fora do seu alcance? Que tudo não passasse de um sonho? Então ele abriu o casaco e tirou o cartão de Martha do bolso. Seria mesmo só um sonho?

* * *

Martha soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto passava a mão pela cara numa tentativa inútil de tentar se manter acordada. Tinha passado quase 3 horas a rever todos os documentos, provas, entrevistas, tudo sobre o caso mas tinha dado em nada. Nem se sabe como é que a Adrastéia entrou no apartamento. Martha pegou numa fotografia do apartamento tirada quando a equipa forenses esteve lá. Tudo estava de pernas para o ar. Vidros partidos, mesas e cadeias todas derrubadas, moveis estragados… mas não era nada para além de uma grande confusão. Deus, ela só queria uma pista que a ajudasse. Seria pedir muito? Martha pegou num documento da equipa forenses e começou a relê-lo. A mesma coisa. Não impressões digitais. Não fibras. Não ADN. A única coisa que encontraram foi a toxina no quarto de Helena. Para além disso nada. _Nada._

_- Deus, Senhor do Céu, me de paciência e força para isto. – _orou ela na sua cabeça olhando para teto como um prisioneiro que olha para o seu carrasco antes de morrer - _Se vou conseguir, por favor, manda-me um sinal. _– nesse momento o telefone de Martha começou a tocar. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se um pouco quando viu as palavras "Número Desconhecido" no ecrã – Tu trabalhas rápido. – disse ela atendendo a chamada – Detetive Grey.

- Menina Grey, sou eu. – Martha não sabia se sentia alegria ou ira quando reconheceu a voz de Bruce Wayne.

- Mr. Wayne, a que devo o prazer? – perguntou Martha com um tom de sarcasmo e ironia na voz.

- A proposta ainda está de pé? – perguntou Bruce com a voz forte.

- Mas é claro. – respondeu Martha com uma risada seca – Então suponho que a aceite.

- Sim. – respondeu Bruce quase como um sussurro.

- Ótimo. Onde nos encontramos? – perguntou Martha mantendo o sorriso na cara. De repente, os seus olhos voltaram a ficar dourados e uma estranha dor de cabeça apareceu. – _Não! Não Agora!_

- Na minha casa. Depois de almoço.

- Boa, até já, Mr. Wayne. – respondeu Martha desligando o telefone o mais rápido que pode.

Nesse momento, a dor começou a aumentar. Era como se a sua cabeça estive a ser extrapassada por uma longa e fria espada. Como se milhões de milhares de sinos estivessem a tocar dentro da sua mente. Como centenas de rochedos lhe estivessem a cair no seu crânio. Martha caiu da cadeia sem grande barulho mas a dor parecia que não queria desaparecer. Ela começou a rastejar em direção a mala. A dor começou a espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo. De repente a cadeira, a mesa, os documentos, tudo começou a flutuar. Ela conseguiu agarrar a mala antes que esta e a cama começassem também a flutuar. Ela começou a tirar as coisas tão rápido quanto pode. Ela não queria saber se elas também começaram a flutuar. Então ela tirou uma seringa e um frasco com um líquido azul fluorescente com uma etiqueta a dizer _Conscientia _2.0. Ela furou a tampa do fraco com a agulha e começou a sugar o líquido para a seringa. Quando o frasco ficou vazio e a seringa completamente cheia, Martha sentiu um pico de dor a atingi-la fazendo-a largar a seringa mas antes que esta caísse no chão e se partisse ela também começou a flutuar. Martha caiu no chão sentindo como se tudo o seu corpo estivesse a ser espetado por milhares de agulhas. Com o pouco que restava das suas forças, ela consegue agarrar na seringa e espeta-la numa das veias do seu antebraço esquerdo. Martha conseguiu sentir o líquido a misturar-se com o seu sangue e rapidamente a chegar-lhe ao cérebro. Os objetos que a pouco estavam no ar começaram a tremer e irem uns contra os outros e depois caíram no chão com um grande estrondo. Os olhos de Martha começaram a voltar ao normal e uma estranha sensação de sono começou a entrar dentro dela mas antes que ela pudesse fechar os olhos, alguém entrou no quarto.

- Samantha! – gritou Selina vendo a prima praticamente moribunda no chão – Samantha, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a mulher mais velha enquanto ajudava Martha sentar-se contra a cama.

- Não é nada, Selina. Apenas um pequeno ataque. – disse Martha com um sorriso forçado.

Ela não ia deixar Selina descobrir que ela ainda não controlava os seus poderes na totalidade e que a única razão porque eles pararam estava debaixo daquela cama juntamente com a seringa.

* * *

**A/N: Honestamente vocês já sabiam que a menina era a filha da Selina, não? Bem, agora sabem. Bruce aceitou a proposta de Martha... ou será Samantha? Que confusão! E o que acabou de acontecer agora?**

**Por favor comentem, sigam, qualquer coisa.**

* * *

**A/N: Um obrigada especial para CrossRow. Minha amiga e inspiração.**


End file.
